Resurrection
by stacenz
Summary: On a routine mission to a planet they had previously visited, SG-1 runs into an old adversary bent on destroying two civilisations.


Resurrection

Resurrection

by [][1]Stace

**DISCLAIMER**: All publicly recognizable characters and places are the property of MGM, World Gekko Corp and Double Secret Productions. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes and no infringement on copyrights or trademarks was intended. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author.  **SPOILERS**: In the Line of Duty, The Tok'ra Part 1 and 2. Is set before Serpent's Song.  
**SUMMARY**: On a routine mission to a planet they had previously visited, SG-1 runs into an old adversary bent on destroying two civilisations.   
**RATING**: PG13. 

**PART ONE**

"Boy. The scenery is actually quite amazing, isn't it Captain?"

"Yes, Colonel, it is. To think that all of this sprung up over only a few days. Normally it would take months, even years for growth of this magnitude to come about. Look at this tree, for example. The scanner indicates that this tree has been growing for well over 50 years, yet it was not here last week when we were here last. This is amazing."

"You're totally loving this, aren't you Captain."

"You better believe it. I have never seen anything like this before."

"Captain Carter."

"Yes, Teal'c. What is it?"

"Do you hear a strange humming sound."

"No, I don't but ........."

Sam never got to finish her sentence as a blinding white light enveloped them and once it had cleared, everyone had passed out. None of them saw the group of people move towards them from the surrounding trees and they definitely did not see one of the figures' eyes begin to glow.

~00~00~00~00~00~

"Where is the one who was once a host? Bring her to me, now!!"

"Yes, Apophis."

Apophis slowly walked around his throne room, gleefully talking to himself, planning and plotting the downfall of both the Tau'ri and the Tok'ra. "Soon, Captain Carter, you will give me all the answers I want to know about the Tok'ra, and I will watch you both fall."

~00~00~00~00~00~

As her eyesight became better, Sam realised that she could no longer see the others. She appeared to be in a room with only a small window, the only source of light in the room. She was strapped down onto a table of some sort. _Okay, _she thought, _this is totally weird._

A door behind her opened and in stepped Apophis.

"Captain Carter. How do you like your accommodations?"

"They are just splendid. Thank you Apophis, for being such a gracious host. Where is the rest of SG-1? I want to know now."

"Yes, I am one, aren't I? Well, Captain. Do you have any idea why I have you here?"

"Nope. Not a one. But then again, you are going to tell me anyway, aren't you?"

"Of course, my dear. I am going to re-animate the Goa'uld that had inhabited your body. You see, I have found out, by some rather interesting means that the Goa'uld that was inside you was Jolinar of Malkshur. Everyone knows who Jolinar was and I am going to bring her back to life to find the rest of the Tok'ra and kill them all."

"Wait a minute. Jolinar is dead. You can't bring dead tissue back to life. Can you?"

"Yes, I can. I acquired the technique from one of the countless worlds I have conquered. You are going to be the downfall of two races. And there is nothing you can do to stop me."

"I will not let you do this. I will fight you every step of the way."

"Will you, Captain. If you are going to put up a fight then I will never let you see your friends again. You struggle and they die."

"I want to see my friends. Just on the off chance that I don't struggle and you kill them anyway."

"Of course, from Goa'uld to another. I will permit you to see them for a while."

"I am not and never will be a Goa'uld. And don't you forget it."

"That is what you believe but not I. Guard, take this woman to the other prisoners. She has one hour to be with her companions, then bring her back here to me so that we may began the process."

"Yes, my lord."

"Until later, Captain Carter."

**PART TWO**

"Ow."

"Jack?" Daniel asked as he sat up.

"No, it's Santa Claus." Jack replied.

"Who is this Santa Claus?" Teal'c asked.

"Never mind, Teal'c." Daniel replied as he brushed himself off.

"Can anyone else see anything? 'Cos all I can see is a large blur." Jack asked as he squinted to try and sort between the shapes in front of his eyes.

"I think that's me, Jack." Daniel said as he made his way around the cell.

"Oh, right." Jack replied.

"Sam? Are you okay?" Daniel called.

"Sam?" Jack spun around in a circle, trying to find Captain Carter in the darkness.

"Can anyone else see Sam?" Daniel asked the others.

"I can not see a damn thing." Jack replied as he continually opened and closed his eyes, trying to clear the black spots floating before his eyes.

"I regret to inform you, Colonel O'Neill, that it appears Captain Carter is not in this dwelling with us." Replied Teal'c as he searched the cell, checking to make sure that the Captain was not in one of the corners.

"Thank you Teal'c. At least someone in here can see." Jack replied.

"Was that aimed at me?" Daniel asked as he glared at Jack.

"Why ever would you think that?" Jack replied, grinning from ear to ear.

"Well, the fact that I wear glasses for one...." Daniel began to say.

"Would you shut up Daniel. I think someone is coming." Jack spat out through gritted teeth as the noise drew closer.

Heavy footsteps stopped outside the door of the prison cell that they were in. The door creaked open and Captain Carter was thrown roughly through the door.

"Sam. Are you okay?" asked O'Neill as he made his way over to her.

"Just peachy. And you?" Sam replied as she sat up.

"Can't complain. Let me guess. We are the guests of a Goa'uld, correct?" Jack asked her as he helped Sam to her feet.

"Oh yeah. And you will never guess who it is." Sam replied.

"I'll take a wild guess and say Apophis. Do I win the $64,000 now?" Jack said jokingly.

"No you don't, but you get this lovely set of Ginsu steak knives as a consolation prize." Sam replied with a grin on her face.

"I do not understand your terminology. I did not realise that we were playing for prizes." Teal'c said as he puzzled over Sam and Jack's banter.

"We aren't, Teal'c." said Jack as he got into a more comfortable position on the floor.

"I understand. Tau'ri humor." Teal'c replied as he watched Jack.

"So. Got any ideas as to why Apophis has taken us prisoner." Jack asked Sam.

"Yes. As a matter of fact he told me why we have been taken prisoner." Sam replied grimly.

"And that reason is?" Jack asked.

"To learn all the secrets of the Tok'ra and then destroy them and us right along with them." Sam replied with a look of dread on her face.

"And how is he planning on doing this?" Jack asked as he looked on grimly.

"Well, he intends to bring Jolinar back to life." Sam replied, not even looking Jack in the eye.

"Wait a second. Sam, did I just hear you correctly? Apophis is going to bring Jolinar back to life? Isn't that impossible? I thought that your body had absorbed what was left of Jolinar after the Ashrak killed her." Daniel looked wide-eyed at Sam, disbelief written clearly on his face.

"I know it sounds strange Daniel. But obviously he has discovered a way to do it. Or else we wouldn't be in this mess, now would we?" Sam replied.

"I guess so." Daniel reluctantly agreed with her.

"Okay. Guys, we are going to have to find some way to escape. I don't exactly want to be the downfall of two races. I especialy don't want anything to happen to Dad and Martouf or any of the other Tok'ra for that matter. Does anyone have any good ideas?" Sam replied wholeheartedly.

"Well, we could attack the guards when they come to take you away, and then make a run for it." Jack piped up.

"Jack, I hate to say this but your plan sounds exactly like the one youhad when the Tok'ra were holding us captive. You mean to say that you can not think of anything else. At all?" Sam asked the others.

"Nope, that seems to be my limit. So, anyone else got any bright ideas?" Jack replied, a look of disappointment on his face.

"It would seem to me that we need a distraction. One of us is going to have to stay behind and divert their attention while the rest of us go for help." Daniel said as he looked at the others.

"I'll stay." Sam replied.

"Sam. I can't ask you to do that. If you stay behind, Apophis will more than likely re-animate Jolinar and Apophis will get what he wants." Jack said as he looked at Sam with a look of horror on his face.

"No, Jack. I have to stay behind. It is the only way to ensure that you three can get away. He will be too preoccupied with me to really notice anything else." Sam replied as she tried to reason with Jack.

"Are you completely sure that you want to go through with this Sam? You do realise that if Apophis succeeds, you won't be you anymore, you will be a Goa'uld." Daniel blurted out.

"Tok'ra, Daniel, not Goa'uld. I would have thought you had learnt the difference by now. And don't forget, the Tok'ra have a way of removing the symbiote without harming the host. Remember Cordesh?" Sam replied as she tried to reason with Daniel.

"Okay Sam. We'll go. But I ain't liking this one little bit. Once we get out, what do we do then?" Daniel said as he resigned himself to the fact that Sam was not gong to be dissuaded.

"For one thing, let SGC know what has happened and then contact the Tok'ra. They will want to know what Apophis is doing. Is everyone clear on this?" Sam asked the others.

They all nodded their consent. Just as Sam was about to continue, footsteps were heard moving steadily towards the door.

"Okay guys. When I count to three, I want you to attack and then take off running. Got that?" Sam asked the others.

"Yes," they all replied.

The door swung open and in walked three rather large Jaffa, all carrying staff weapons. Jack, Daniel and Teal'c all rushed the Jaffa, knocking them out before they even had a chance to react.

"Well, that was easy." Jack said as he brushed himself off.

"Okay, I need one of you to knock me out. It needs to look as though I was trying to escape as well, but was knocked out before I got very far. Who wants to volunteer?" Sam asked the others, knowing that one of them would volunteer.

"I'll do it. I ain't gonna like it, though. I don't like hitting women." Jack replied.

"Well, just think of me as a Goa'uld. I know how much you despise them. Pretend that I am Hathor or Apophis. That should work." Sam volunteered.

"Okay." Jack said.

"Jack, before you hit me, I need your assurance that you will contact the Tok'ra. They need to know about what is happening here. Do I have your word that you will?" Sam asked as she looked at Jack.

"You have it. Now, shut up so I can hit ya." Jack requested.

" 'kay." Sam replied.

Jack imagined that it was Hathor he was hitting and Sam went out like a light as soon as his fist connected with her face. _Man_, he thought, _she has a hard head_.

As they took off out the door and rounded a corner, Apophis appeared at the cell door. When he realised that the other Tau'ri had escaped, his eyes flashed.

"At least I still have the prisoner I need. It is odd that she did not escape with the others. My Jaffa must have stopped her before she could get away." He said to no one in particular.

"Jaffa, kree. Take this Tau'ri to the isolation room and strap her to the table. We will begin the re-animation process at dawn."

**PART THREE**

Outside, Jack, Daniel and Teal'c were rushing towards the Stargate.

"Guys, I don't feel right with leaving Sam there with Apophis. My god, he is going to bring Jolinar back to life and all we're doing is running away." Daniel asked as they ran towards the Stargate.

"Daniel. Calm down. SGC and the Tok'ra need to know what Apophis is up to. The only way they will find out is by us getting back. It was necessary to leave Sam behind." Jack replied.

"I still don't like it." Daniel told the others.

"Yeah, well, neither do I." Jack said as they continued making their way towards the gate.

"Daniel Jackson. O'Neill. There appears to be several serpent guards surrounding the Stargate. What is our plan of attack?" Teal'c commented as the Stargate came into view.

"Well, we could always run screaming like banshees at them, wearing bright pink tutu's. That oughta scare them off." Jack suggested as they all crouched behind some trees.

"Bright pink tutu's, Jack? I thought I had lost it, but that takes the cake." Daniel replied, looking at Jack as if he had lost his mind.

"What cake?" Teal'c asked.

"Never mind, Teal'c." Jack said.

"Ah, Tau'ri clichés." Teal'c replied.

"Okay, Teal'c, I want you to go behind those trees over there and make as much noise as possible. When the guards gets close enough, I want you to attack and try to get some staff weapons. Daniel and I will try and start up the Stargate. We will have to jump to one of the worlds where is a SG team is. 'Cos we all know what will happen if we gate home without the authorisation code for the iris. It won't be pretty, let me tell you. Bugs on a windshield." Jack said as the plan began to form in his head.

"P3X259. That's where SG2 is, I think. We can gate there, then hitch a ride back to SGC." Daniel almost shouted.

"Good thinking, Daniel. I was going to suggest P4Y272, but then I remembered that you dislike the commanding officer of SG9 because of the massive wedgie that she gave you." Jack said.

"Please, Jack. Don't remind me. I am still trying to repress." Daniel replied, cringing at the thought of the pain.

"Sorry, Danny. Didn't mean to bring back painful memories. Okay boys, let's do it!" Jack replied as the plan was put into action.

Teal'c quietly made his way over to the glade of tres and began to make their way over to the glade of trees.

As they drew closer, Teal'c signaled to the others that he was about to make his move and motioned for them to begin making their way to the Stargate.

Teal'c leapt out from behind a tree and proceeded to hit the serpent guards as they came into his range. Several of the guards tried to surround Teal'c but he reacted just as quickly and began to immobilise them.

Within a few minutes, all of the serpent guards were scattered around on the ground, either dead or severely wounded.

"Come, Daniel Jackson, O'Neill. We must inform SGC and the Tok'ra whilst we still can. There seems to be a rather large squadron of Jaffa and Serpent guards heading this way. I do believe that it would be diligent for us to use the Stargate to escape." Teal'c advised them as they reached the DHD.

"Good thinking, Teal'c. Alright, peoples, let's head 'em up and move 'em out."

As Daniel started dialling for P3X259, the large swarm of Jaffa and Serpent guards were getting closer.

"Any time soon would be good, Danny." Jack commented as the group of Jaffa and Serpent guards got closer.

"Sorry Jack. I am dialing as fast as I can." Daniel replied.

"It's okay, Daniel. Just thought I should mention that the group of Jaffa and Serpent guards are getting closer. But hey, no rush. Take your time."

"Ha, ha, Jack. Very funny."

"Well, I thought so."

As Daniel finished dialing P3X259, the swarm of Jaffa and Serpent guards began firing their staff weapons. Jack, Daniel and Teal'c ran to the Stargate and went through.

~00~00~00~00~00~

"Incoming traveller."

"Whose authorisation code is it? No one is due back yet." General Hammond asked as he made his way to the command control.

"Sir, it's SG-1's. But they are not due back for at least 24 hours." Lt. Simmons replied as he verified the authorised the sequence of numbers that flashed on the screen.

"Open it up. Something may be wrong." General Hammond said as he began making his way out of the door and into the embarkation room.

Jack, Daniel and Teal'c fell through the wormhole.

"Colonel, Doctor Jackson. You were not due back for quite a while. What happened? Where's Captain Carter?" Hammond asked as Jack, Daniel and Teal'c made their way down the ramp towards them.

"We ran into an old friend of ours, General. Come on, I'll explain as we go."

As O'Neill explained to General Hammond what had happened, Hammond's face got paler and paler until he could take no more and asked O'Neill to stop talking.

"Okay, let's contact the Tok'ra." General Hammond began issuing orders as they made their way out of the embarkation room.

**PART FOUR**

"Incoming traveller."

"Is it the Tok'ra, Lt. Simmons?"

"It is their authorisation code, sir."

"Open the iris." General Hammond ordered, all the while watching the Stargate.

The final chevron locked into place and the Stargate activated with a whoosh. Three figures stepped through.

"General Hammond. Greetings from the High Council of the Tok'ra."

"Thank you, Martouf. I see that Jacob is not with you. It might be advantageous to get him here."

"Why? What is wrong, General?"

"There is no easy way to say this, Martouf, but Captain Carter is being held captive by Apophis. And he intends to bring Jolinar back to life."

"Tok'ra, kree." Lantash instantly took over from Martouf, leaving everyone's head spinning as he gave orders to the other Tok'ra with him. "Please send my companions to the co-ordinates they give you. They will find Selmak and gather as many Tok'ra operatives as we can spare."

"Thank you, Lantash. Any help would be greatly appreciated."

"There is no need to worry. We will get Captain Carter back and defeat Apophis in the process."

"I do not doubt that, Lantash. Lieutenant, please escort our guest to the briefing room and make him comfortable. We may have a while to wait before Jacob arrives. If you will come this way, Martouf."

"Of course, General Hammond."

~00~00~00~00~00~

Sam couldn't hear anything. It was eerily quiet. _Not even a cricket to soothe my nerves_, she thought as she lay strapped to a table. _Of all the stupid things to get yourself involved in, Samantha, this really takes the cake._

As she lay there, pondering on her existence and how it could change drastically within the next few hours, she wondered what the others were doing. _Were they telling the Tok'ra of her plight or had Jack conveniently not told the General about her request to contact them. I'll never see Martouf or Dad again, or Janet and Cassandra if Apophis has anything to do with it._

Sam looked out the window and judging from the light outside, estimated that there was only an hour at most before dawn. _Then Apophis will begin the re-animation process_, Sam thought to herself as she tried getting into a more comfortable position. _Why do I get myself into these sorts of situations?_

Sam lay back on the table and waited for dawn.

~00~00~00~00~00~

Martouf stared out the briefing room window overlooking the embarkation room with a look of sadness across his face.

_Do not worry, Martouf_, Lantash said, _we will get to her before Apophis does anything. If we do not get there in time, and Apophis has the chance to re-animate Jolinar, do not fear. Everything will sort itself out._

_I hope so_, Martouf thought inwardly_, I truely hope so._

Behind Martouf, the door to the briefing room opened and in stepped Colonel O'Neill, Dr. Jackson, Teal'c and General Hammond.

"Martouf. Please have a seat. There are a few things that need to be discussed before Jacob gets here." General Hammond said as everyone took a seat around the table.

"Certainly, General Hammond," Martouf said as he settled into one of the chairs.

"Firstly, I had a phone call from Colonel Maybourne. It seems that he has found out about Captain Carter being taken by Apophis and the whole re-animating Jolinar fiasco. It would seem that we have an informant in our midst. So, for security sake, what I have to say will go no further than this room." General Hammond said as he looked from one person to the next until he had made eye contact with everyone in the room.

"So, what has the Colonel got to say for himself this time?" O'Neill asked as he sat forward in his seat.

"Maybourne has taken it upon himself to be the one to rescue Captain Carter but he wants to wait until Apophis has reanimated Jolinar before he leads a rescue attempt," General Hammond advised the others.

"He what?" was the reply he received. Martouf's head dipped and when he looked up, his eyes flashed.

"Where is he?" Lantash asked, taking control from Martouf.

"He isn't here, but he will be within the hour," General Hammond said as he took in everyone's expression. "By that time, you will have already launched the rescue mission. Marbourne will do anything to get his hands on a symbiote, whether it is Goa'uld or Tok'ra. And he is determined to get Jolinar by any means possible. I am determined to keep this from happening, people. I want...."

"Incoming traveller." The warning lights started flashing and the alarm began blaring in the embarkation room as the Stargate began to activate.

The phone began to ring in the briefing room and a nearby airman took the call. "General Hammond, it's the Tok'ra," replied the airman.

"That will be Jacob. Let's go people." General Hammond said as he stood up. Everyone filed out of the briefing room and made their way to get their gear.

**PART FIVE**

The door behind the table, upon which Sam was strapped, opened and in walked Apophis and two other Goa'uld, dragging behind them a strange looking contraption, upon which were attached some rather nasty looking pipes.

_Oh God, _thought Sam, _they are going to stick me with that thing, I know it. Guys, where the hell are you?_

"Captain Carter, the time has come for the reanimation process," Apophis said as he slowly walked around the table.

"Know this, if I survive, I am going to kill you," Sam spat at him as he came close to her head, the look in her eyes showing that she meant every word.

"Captain, you are in no position to make threats. I do not think that you will want to fight me after I am through with you, you won't be anything resembling a threat," Apophis said as he took in her words with a smile on his face.

"Just get this over with, but I will fight you every step of the way. It won't be so easy to get anything out of me as you might think," Sam replied as she looked at Apophis with absolute hate in her eyes.

Apophis just looked at Sam and smiled, knowing that the reanimation machine would get the information out of her, even if she resisted.

Apophis turned to the other Goa'uld with him and with a nod, they came forward, towing the machine behind them.

Sam's eyes widened as the machine came closer, bringing into detail the attachments on the machine. _Hurry up Jack,_ Sam thought to herself, _I'm not sure how long I can hold out._

~00~00~00~00~00~

"Bring her home, Colonel O'Neill," General Hammond said as the remaining team members of SG1, the members of SG11 and SG2, and the various Tok'ra waiting to disembark to recover Captain Carter from the hands of Apophis.

"Understood, sir." Colonel O'Neill replied as he looked around at the various members of the Tok'ra. _Damn bunch of snakeheads_.

"Chevron seven locked." Lt. Simmons' voice echoed throughout the embarkation room for a moment before the whoosh of the Stargate drowned him out.

"Lock and load people. SG11, you take point once we come out of the wormhole. We don't know what to expect. Everyone else will be right behind you," Colonel O'Neill said as he addressed everyone at the bottom of the ramp leading to the Stargate. "Jacob, could you and the rest of the Tok'ra bring up the rear?"

"Certainly, Colonel O'Neill," Jacob said as the other Tok'ra prepared themselves, there were various members of the Tok'ra carrying both hand and staff weapons.

"SG11, you're on."

With that, SG11 took off running up the ramp and through the wormhole. The rest of the SG teams and the Tok'ra gave them a count of ten and went through themselves. What greeted them on the other side was a surprise to all.

**PART SIX**

Sam's screams began to reverberate throughout the complex. They were the screams of someone in extreme pain.

"I will never tell you anything. No matter how much you torture us," Sam's voice was beginning to become distorted as the reanimation machine brought Jolinar back from the dead more and more.

"I am surprised that you have lasted this long, Captain Carter. No one has ever withstood this much torture without cracking. Nevertheless, that will change soon. Do you remember how much pain the harakash can cause a person, or a symbiote?" Apophis asked as he continued to circle around the table, watching in anticipation as the Tok'ra scum was brought back from the dead inch by inch.

Sam said nothing as she lay strapped to the table, trying to keep a control on the pain that was coursing through her body. _I don't know how much more of this I can stand._

"Turn the power up," Apophis said to the two Goa'uld operating the device.

Sam's screams grew in intensity.

~00~00~00~00~00~

As Jack and the others came through the wormhole, the first thing they saw was the numerous serpent guards and Jaffa surrounding the Stargate.

"Everyone, get down!" Jack shouted as he dived for the ground.

The Tok'ra, however, did not pay attention to this warning and began to fire their various weapons.

Jack, in seeing this, decided that once this was over, he was going to have a few words with Jacob. He was in charge of this rescue mission, wasn't he? He pulled himself up off the ground and joined in the battle.

"Colonel O'Neill," Lantesh shouted above the battle noise, "I am going to attempt to get Captain Carter with Jacob and a couple of the Tok'ra. Will SG1 join us?"

"Of course we will," Jack snapped back. "Daniel, Teal'c, we're going to attempt to rescue Sam. Coming?"

"Of course we are," Daniel replied. Teal'c nodded his head in agreement.

The small rescue party broke off from the main party who lay down cover fire to allow them to get to the cover of the trees without too many hassles.

"When we get into the complex, Teal'c, Daniel and I will first and get Sam out while you cover us," Colonel O'Neill suggested as they continued towards the complex.

"No," Lantesh said as he looked at O'Neill with a incredulous look on his face, "we go together or not at all. The Tok'ra consider Captain Carter one of our own. We will not stand idly by while you rescue her without us. Apophis may have already reanimated Jolinar, we know Jolinar's temperament, you do not."

"Jack, Lantesh is right. They have every right to be part of the rescue, not just as back-up," Daniel voiced his opinion, as he took in the look on Jack's face, knowing that Jack did not want the Tok'ra to have more of a part in Sam's rescue than he did.

"Alright, alright. We go in together," Jack finally agreed.

The group moved silently towards the entrance to the complex, which had been partly obscured by trees.

"This is it. Who wants to go " Jack started to say but was interrupted by a scream that shock him to the bone.

"Samantha" was all that Martouf said before he plowed his way through the brush, followed closely by Jacob and the rest of the Tok'ra.

"So much for going in together," Jack said as he followed right behind them, leaving Daniel and Teal'c scrambling after him.

**PART SEVEN**

Sam had originally thought that Jolinar's presence would come all at once, but it wasn't until she had been through two hours of torture on the reanimation machine that she began to feel her presence. 

Then, so did Apophis.

"It is working perfectly. Soon I shall have what I want, and two troublesome civilizations will be destroyed," Apophis said with a look of glee upon his face.

"It isn't over yet, Apophis. Not by a long shot," Sam spat back at Apophis, hoping that he did not realize that Jolinar was almost fully reanimated.

However, he did, and turned to the other Goa'uld. "Turn it up more, the Tok'ra scum is almost reanimated."

Once again, Sam screamed as the intense pain ripped through her body, centered now at the base of her neck.

~00~00~00~00~00~

As the group of rescuers made their way through the corridors, they heard Sam scream again, this time they heard it more clearly. Jacob, Martouf and Jack had all visibly paled as they heard each scream, each aching to be the ones to rip Apophis apart when they found him.

~00~00~00~00~00~

_'Samantha?'_

Sam could hear the quiet question reverberate through her mind, despite all of the mind-numbing pain that she felt.

_'Yes, Jolinar. It is I. Are you alright?'_

_'Considering that the last time we spoke I was dying, yes, I am fine. Who has us prisoner?'_

_'Apophis has. He wants to bring down the Tau'ri and the Tok'ra. I haven't told him anything yet, but I am not sure how much longer I can hold out.'_

_'Do not worry, Samantha. Our love will be here soon to rescue us, I am sure of it.'_

Sam tried not to grin as Jolinar called Martouf "our love". It had been something she had been fantasizing about since they had first met, once she realized who he was, especially since he had been invading her dreams constantly.

"I see Jolinar is awake. Now the fun begins," Apophis said as he ushered away his two assistants. He was too busy taunting Sam/Jolinar that he did not hear the two soft thuds outside the door, but Sam did.

_'Jolinar, I hear the others outside in the corridor. Do you wish to have control?'_

_'Yes, thank you, Samantha. Let's show Apophis what we're made of, shall we?'_

Sam's head dipped a little as Jolinar assumed control.

_'It feels wonderful to have a body again.'_

_'Jolinar'_

_'Sorry.'_

_'And so you should be.'_

"Apophis," Jolinar's voice echoed throughout the room and into the corridor, "you will not get anything out of us. We are too strong for that."

~00~00~00~00~00~

"Jolinar." Martouf's head came up as he heard his love's voice, something that he thought he would never hear again.

**PART EIGHT**

"Colonel O'Neill, we must get in there. There is no telling what Apophis will do to Jolinar now that he has brought her back to life," Jacob said as he watched Martouf try to get his emotions under control upon hearing Jolinar's voice.

"Okay, on three people," Jack replied as he tried to restrain himself from going in to the room by himself and ripping that snakehead apart.

On three, the small group of Tok'ra and SGC members burst into the room with their weapons at the ready, all in their own way willing to die to rescue their missing team member.

~00~00~00~00~00~

"Lantesh.." Jolinar spoke softly as the face of her love came through the door first.

Apophis spun around with eyes blazing as the intruders burst into the room, all of whom were bent on destroying his plans.

"So, the two banes of the Goa'uld existence have arrived to rescue their missing person. Excellent, now I shall destroy you both in one swoop." Apophis gleefully said as he looked at the various members of the Tok'ra and Tau'ri, especially one Tok'ra in particular who was gazing longingly at his prisoner. "I see that you have a special interest in my prisoner," Apophis directly at Lantesh.

"I am Lantesh of Noctana and I have come to claim what is mine," Lantesh spat at Apophis as he moved further into the room, towards his mate.

"Tok'ra scum, you will not get her." With that, Apophis brought his hand up, the hand upon which his hand device was placed, and aimed it at Lantesh, preparing to fire.

But before he could, a foot kicked his hand. Apophis spun around, realizing that it was Jolinar who had kicked him, and prepared to fire upon her. This distraction was enough for Lantesh to bring his hand up and fire his hand device at Apophis, hitting him square in the back.

Jacob rushed towards his daughter with Daniel in tow, as Jack and Martouf went to check on Apophis.

"He's still alive," Jack said as he turned Apophis over.

"He has a harakash on him, bring it to me. I will deal with him," replied Jolinar as she finished untying the straps that had held her down.

_'What are you going to do, Jolinar?'_

_'I am going to rid the galaxy of this *scum* once and for all.'_

_'Jolinar, can I be the one to kill him, after what he has put me through.'_

_'Of course.'_

And with that, Jolinar relinquished control and let Sam back to the fore. Sam turned to Martouf and gave him a little smile, she was glad that he had been part of the rescue team.

"Sam?" Jack said as he took in the look that had passed between Martouf and Sam. _Great_, he thought to himself, _I've lost her to a snakehead._

"I'm fine, Jack. This is something I have to do. Hand over the harakash, please," Sam replied as she stepped closer to Apophis and Jack.

Jack reluctantly gave her the device and stepped back.

"For what you have done to me, Apophis," Sam began, placing the device on her right hand, "I sentence you to death by the power of the harakash." With that, Sam leveled the device at him and activated it.

Apophis' screams of pain soon filled the room, bringing numerous Jaffa running towards the room. Martouf, upon hearing the approaching footsteps, indicated to the other Tok'ra, bar Jacob, to deal with them.

It was not long before Apophis had been rendered unconscious by the waves of pain that the harakash had inflicted on him. Sam stood there, a smile on her face as she felt Apophis lose consciousness and finally die. 

Sam turned back around, searching for Martouf. "My love," she said softly as the last day took its toll and her legs gave way. Martouf was there to catch her before she hit the ground.

Sam's head dipped and Jolinar came to the fore. "I have missed you so much, Martouf," she said softly as she snuggled closer to Martouf, trying to keep herself warm as Sam's body went into shock, as she was not able to repair it until she could gain her strength.

"And I you," Martouf said as he softly kissed his mate on the lips, thankful that he had her in his arms once more, "I died inside when I heard that you had died. At least with Samantha, I had a small part of you."

"Martouf, do not worry, it is done with. Let us leave this place and go home."

With that, Martouf picked up Jolinar and with the others following behind them, left what was Sam's prison cell and headed for home.

**~The End~**

   [1]: mailto:staceatwork@hotmail.com



End file.
